Movie Night
by bluesraine
Summary: Jane and Maura have a movie night at Jane's place. Jane introduces Maura to her favorite Horror movies. After a little bumpy start, Jane tries to comfort Maura and finds out Horror movies are good for much more… Oneshot, RR please :


Authors Note: They are not mine, but my fantasies are, and in those, they would be together, in love head over heels, but sadly, they aren't, so I just borrow them to play. I guess they don't mind.

Summary: Jane and Maura have a movie night at Jane's place. Jane introduces Maura to her favorite Horror movies. After a little bumpy start, Jane tries to comfort Maura and finds out Horror movies are good for much more…

* * *

They had planned a movie marathon at Jane's place. When Maura arrived, it was cold and dark outside. She didn't like the winter; it seemed to be dark all day and messed up her inner rhythm. She locked her car and rang at Jane's door.

Jane let her in and ran back into the kitchen. "Come in, I'm making pizza; my mother lectured me about doing it myself instead of ordering."

Maura followed her inside. She put her overnight bag down and the wine she brought. She was trying to get out of her new heels when Jane's dog ran into the floor. Jo Friday flashed around her like a whirlwind and made Maura stumble. She lost control and the dog quickly escaped into the living room.

With a loud bang Maura hit against a cupboard and landed on her butt. The noise made Jane rush into the room where she found her friend sitting on the floor. "What happened?"

"That hairball of yours made me fall down. I twisted my ankle." Maura rubbed her right foot.

When Maura looked up Jane saw that her friend was in pain. Quickly, she kneeled down. "Let me have a look." Carefully, Jane took the foot in her hand. "It's not broken… it will be fine. We will put some ice on it." She touched a sensitive spot.

"Ouch" Maura yelped. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Sorry" Jane whispered. "Come here."

She hugged her friend for a moment. Then, she pulled back and kissed Maura's forehead. A single tear run along the blonde's cheek. "It will be fine" Jane had planned to kiss her cheek but Maura turned her head and so her lips brushed over the corner of her mouth. They stared at each other for a second. Jane took a deep breath, she started smiling. Maura's lips formed a small smile in reply, and Jane bent down to place a forceful kiss on her lips. Maura kissed her back with the same passion and felt the detective's arm slung around her neck to draw her closer.

They sat there, in the middle of Jane's hallway, surrounded by Maura's stuff and a curious Jo Friday lurking through the door, kissing until they were out of breath. Maura's soft moan finally brought Jane back to her senses. She let Maura go and stared at her. "Uhm…" Jane needed some distance and got up. "Come on you need to sit on the couch and I'll… get… the ice."

"I'm okay" Maura whispered. She could still feel Jane's lips on hers and needed all her strength not to start crying again when she felt Jane raising her inner walls and locking her out again.

Jane held out her hand and helped Maura up. "I'm fine" Maura repeated. "Don't burn the pizza."

"Oh shit" Jane ran back into the kitchen.

Maura rolled her eyes on the friend's choice of words and carefully stood on her foot, but was able to walk the distance to the couch where she sat down. After a moment Jane came back. She put the hurt foot on a pillow and placed a cooling bag on top. Then, she threw a blanket over the legs and went back to finish cooking.

A bit later she balanced a huge plate with pizza, her beer and Maura's wine into the living room. She put the first DVD into the player and started the movie. "I decided we start with _Psycho_. It's a classic. Then you may choose… I also have _The Witch_ – it is about the history of witchcraft, a Danish movie from 1922, or _Dracula_, or _Island of lost Souls_."

Maura reached out for the pizza. "I don't know any of these."

"You never saw Dracula?"

Maura shrugged. "No."

"Okay" Jane leaned back.

They ate in silence and watched the movie. It was scary, but interesting and well done. Jane loved movie nights as much as she loved horror movies. When she was younger, she used to sneak into movie theaters with Frankie.

She pulled her legs up on the couch and stretched them out next to Maura's. The Blonde didn't seem to realize, she was caught up in the movie, biting her nails in excitement.

Jane tapped on Maura's knee. Maura flinched. "Your nails" Jane said. "You are biting your nails. Don't ruin them."

Maura quickly put her hand down. During the second movie – Maura opted for Dracula – the hand was back to her lips. Jane reached out and took the hand. Maura shot her a quick smile, and then her eyes were focusing the screen again. She didn't realize Jane was holding her hand for a second, nor did she see Jane's smile.

When the movie ended, Maura saw Jane's hand resting on her leg. She was a bit surprised. Jane looked up and followed Maura's look. "Oh" she murmured and pulled back. "One more?"

"Yea, why not, I'm not tired yet."

Jane exchanged the DVD while Maura moved around on the couch to find a more comfortable position. She put the blanket back over her legs. Jane plopped down next to her and pulled a piece of blanket over her legs as well. Their shoulders met, but neither of them said a word.

The movie was bloody and scared Maura. When it ended, Jane turned off the TV. "Bed time. I will get the bedroom ready for you."

"Okay, I will go and change."

When Maura returned to the living room, Jane had cleaned the table and held a blanket for herself. They looked at each other for a moment.

Maura always had the feeling Jane didn't feel very comfortable with her being in her bedroom- at least not the two of them together. As Jane's spare room was filled with workout equipment, the other option was the couch in the living room. It wasn't very comfortable, and when Maura had spent the night before, Jane had let her sleep in the bedroom and Jane had slept on the couch.

"You know" Maura said "you could sleep in the bed as well."

"The couch is just fine." Jane threw the blanket on the couch.

"Is it because… earlier?" Maura tried to find out.

Jane just shook her head. Maura waited another moment, but Jane kept quiet, so she finally went upstairs.

Jane hesitated, wanted to follow her, but couldn't move. Her eyes traced the ME until she was out of sight, then Jane let out the breath she had been holding. She went to the bathroom herself and changed into her pajamas; she made sure her dog was okay and laid down on the couch. She couldn't find any sleep – thoughts about Maura kept spinning through her mind… about her lips, her soft skin, and her hair in her hands…

With a slight squeak the door opened a little bit. "Jane?" Maura whispered.

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm… scared. It's so dark and I don't know the sounds and… the movies were scary and…"

"You are scared." Jane almost giggled.

A lump formed in Maura's throat, she had to swallow twice. "It was a stupid idea, I'm sorry to wake you." With that, she disappeared into the dark.

It took Jane a few seconds to realize how stupid she had been and how rude she had treat her friend. She jumped up and quickly made her way upstairs. She opened the bedroom door. "Maura?" She heard the friend wincing. Jane climbed into the bed next to Maura and covered herself with the blanket.

As soon as Maura felt the warmth of Jane's body next to her, she let out a small sigh. "Thank you."

"Are you really scared?"

"It feels… weird… I know those movies are just fiction. It is not real, but up here, it is cold and dark and lonely. Every whisper of the trees, or a sound on the street, and I was wide awake again." She closed her eyes. "It is much better now. You always make me feel better."

Jane slowly reached out for Maura's hand. "I am here. And if some creepy music starts and you hear sounds on the stairs…"

"Jane!" Maura pinched her. "Don't do that."

Jane giggled and pulled Maura closer. Maura snuggled into the embrace. "I just needed a reason" Jane whispered.

"For what?"

"A reason to hold you."

Maura looked up. "Jane." She searched the brunette's look in the dark.

"I'm sorry" Jane quietly gave back.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I didn't mean to… I mean, I had planned a nice scary movie night. Not us being uncomfortable and avoiding each other or ruin our friendship… I just didn't think when I kissed you. I couldn't stop, and I liked it, but I won't jeopardize our friendship."

Maura ran her hand over Jane's arm. "I had a great night. Well, beside the dog attack. The movies were good, your pizza was amazing."

"So you don't think less of me."

"Jane, how could I? You will never be able to do anything that could make me think less of you. I think the world about you, Jane, you are an amazing woman. And I don't feel uncomfortable with you."

"I'm sorry" Jane repeated. "For everything."

"You just kissed me – I don't think that became a crime during the last few hours. And if I remember right, I kissed you back" Maura mocked her.

Now Jane smiled. "So we are good."

"We are good."

They laid in silence, lost in their thoughts. Heavy winds let the trees outside move and bend and sometimes hit the walls, and the clear moon let the shadows run through the room.

Maura rolled over. Jane slipped her arm under her neck and felt her snuggling into her. Softly, she stroked her hand over Maura's upper arm. "And if I… under different circumstances… would do it again?" Jane murmured.

Maura giggled. "If you would do it again… under different circumstances… my reaction would be the same."

"What if I wouldn't do it again?"

"If you wouldn't" Maura hissed, "I think I would take a second first step." She looked up but could only see the side of Jane's face. "I liked kissing you."

"Uh, shocking, Dr. Isles likes kissing women."

Maura pinched her. "Singular, Jane. I never kissed any other woman." Then she grinned. "And if I recall right you enjoyed it as well, so there isn't really a point in mocking me about it."

Jane giggled. Then she kissed Maura again. Maura flung her arm around her and pulled her closer. "Jane" she whispered against her lips. Her tongue ran along Jane's bottom lip and found her way into her mouth. They took their time, enjoyed their connected lips. After a while Maura let her hand run through Jane's dark curls. She couldn't stop looking into her face. She let her finger run along Jane's ear, her jaw line, down her throat.

"You are so beautiful", she whispered, and bite her lip in excitement when she reached the top Jane was wearing. Her finger ran along the neckline. Then, she bend over and placed a soft kiss on the collar bone. Jane's breath got sharp, her whole body was trembling, but she didn't stop Maura. Maura stroked along her side, while the other hand pulled down her top. Her mouth quickly discovered the skin, restless, unable to stop. Jane moaned when Maura sucked on her skin, dug her hands into the dark blond hair. When Maura licked over Jane's breast she arched up.

Maura looked up. "You like it?"

Jane could only nod, and with a marvelous grin Maura continued what she was doing. When she had worked her way down to the belly button Jane pulled her up again for another kiss. She reached out and removed Maura's shirt, then turned her around and pressed her into the mattress. "Let's see if you like it too." She let her hands run over Maura's slim figure, quickly followed by her lips and set Maura on fire. Jane heard her moan her name and softly bit her in reply. Then she peeled her out of her pants. She stroke along the long leg before she leaned in for another kiss.

Maura's free hand wandered over Jane's body. "You are still half dressed", she whispered against her lips. "Take them off."

Jane reached down. "Help me", she hissed when Maura kissed her again. Together they quickly peeled Jane off her pants.

Breathless, they stared at each other, realizing what they were about to do. They held each other close, their bodies touched. Slowly, they leaned in for another kiss. Their mouths didn't part when their hands started wandering down the others body.

"I want to feel you." Maura smiled into the kiss. She found Jane wet and ready, and felt her pressing into her touch. "Let me know if I'm doing that wrong. I know how it technically works." She let her finger draw small circles around Jane's softest spot. Jane moaned. "Good?" Maura teased her.

Jane broke the kiss and bite Maura's lip slightly. "I guess that's a yes." Maura licked over the mark Jane's teeth had left. She continued her movements, felt Jane's breathing getting heavier. Her moans forced her to continue, so she let two fingers glide into her. Her thumb run circles again and when Jane moaned Maura's name, she silenced her with a kiss. She felt her clinching around her fingers, felt her pressing into her touch. When her orgasm washed over Jane, she let out a cry.

Out of breath, Jane felt her blood rushing through her ears. After a moment she opened her eyes and found Maura looking at her. She couldn't help but smile about the blonde's satisfied grin. "My turn." Jane stroke over her back, found her way between her legs. Hungrily Maura's mouth locked to hers. Jane took her time to discover Maura. She was swollen and wet, and yelped when Jane stroke her.

Jane looked at her when she slowly let a finger glide inside her. Maura's eyes were closed. A second finger found its way and a moan escaped Maura's lips. Jane kept her hand still but kissed her. Then she started massaging her, soft yet steady, and felt Maura's orgasm build up quickly. Jane slowed down a little bit and enjoyed the moment while Maura was totally lost. Her orgasm hit her and let her cry out Jane's name.

They laid in silence, both still out of breath. Jane repositioned a strand of hair behind Maura's ear.

"Do you feel weird?" Maura asked quietly.

"No" Jane gave back. "Do you?"

Maura snuggled into her arms. "No."

Jane pulled her close and covered her with the blanket. "So do you want to do it again? You know… movie night?"

The End.


End file.
